1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushion, more particularly to a cushion which is provided with cooling stubs and which is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cushion usually includes a foam seat body. The conventional cushion is uncomfortable to use since it usually becomes warm after a period of use.
To solve the aforementioned drawback, it has been proposed to mount a plurality of cooling stubs on the seat body. Since the cooling stubs will form a plurality of gaps between the user and an upper surface of the seat body, the heat that is generated when the cushion is in use can be easily dissipated.
To mount the cooling stubs on the upper surface of the seat body, a piece of flannel cloth, which is used to cover the seat body, must be initially formed with a plurality of through-holes. The flannel cloth is then dampened to facilitate the extension of the cooling stubs through the through-holes. The flannel cloth is dried afterwards. Since drying the flannel cloth will cause the latter to shrink, disengagement of the cooling stubs from the through-holes is unlikely to occur. However, extending the cooling stubs through the through-holes is labor-intensive, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, if the diameter of the through-holes is too small, it is difficult to extend the cooling stubs through the through-holes. On the other hand, if the diameter of the through-holes is too large, the cooling stubs may disengage easily the through-holes even after the flannel cloth has been dried. Moreover, shrinkage of the flannel cloth cannot be easily controlled, thereby inconveniencing the assembly of the cooling stubs on the seat body.